The Big Four: Training the newest Guardian
by Frost and Warmth
Summary: Rapunzel; The Guardian of Creativity, Jack; The Guardian of Fun, Merida; The Guardian of Bravery, Hiccup; The Guardian of Knowledge. This story by me is about the newest Guardians obtaining a new Guardian to add to the group. Jack&Punz and Hiccup
1. The Beginning

To make it through her life as is, was impossible. The blond haired girl who looked the age of eighteen, wearing an apron over an ankle long dress, was waiting for what seemed like a group of people. At that moment, she heard a voice.

"Hey Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

The blond haired girl named Rapunzel ran around the tower room, gathering the meters of hair growing on her head and stumbling to the tower's window, replying to the male's voice. "Coming Jack!" The girl placed her hair on a loop attached to the tower's window and threw down her hair, one at a time. She pulled up an afro-redhaired girl who had a bow slung across her and a sheath strapped to her back.

"How was your hunt, Merida?" Rapunzel asked. With a quick reply, the red-headed girl called Merida said, "Jus' fine, thank yeh." After throwing her hair down two more times, Rapunzel learned that the other Guardians didn't have a good hunt. The boy with brown hair pointed at the pale man who looked around Rapunzel's age. "It's because Jack _Frost_ made it snow."

Jack replied harshly to the statement. "No, Rapunzel needs to know the truth. I didn't do anything but ready my staff to let some ice shards pierce a nearby animal. But Hiccup said to not do it, so I obeyed what he said."

Rapunzel heard enough of the two Guardians' fights too often and yelled, "STOP! I've heard enough of it! If you don't get your acts together, Jack will go out on his own and Hiccup will be forced to sleep in another room that is not mine or Merida's. Got it?" Through the pin drop silence, Rapunzel smirked as she heard the two boys gulp at her mini-lecture. Jack rose and bowed, reciting a line well memorized. "What a pleasure to meet you, Guardian of Creativity, Ms. Rapunzel van Warmth. I am Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun."

Hiccup also recited such a wealthy line used after arguments with Jack. Repeating the first part, Hiccup then specified himself in the second part. "I am Hiccup Haddock, the Guardian of Knowledge. I have come to you for an apology on behalf of both the Guardian of Fun and I for having arguments." He paused, thinking of what to say, knowing that there was more. He said, "I also apologise on the behalf of the three of us, including the Guardian of Bravery, Merida, for not bringing you any meat or plants to work with for tomorrow's dinner."

Rapunzel's smile went to her eyes as they started to tear up. She was touched by Hiccup's apology, really. She had never heard anything like it before. Merida brought the bowls for their dinner and started to set up the table. The excessively long blond hair of Rapunzel's always got in the for everything. She walked to the kitchen, Jack following her, carrying her hair behind her as she slipped on oven mitts and brought the pot containing their dinner to the table. She uncovered the lid and put the lid to the side along with the oven mitts. She grabbed a ladle and Hiccup placed four spoons on the table. She grinned and said. "Dig in!"


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Hey.. You know.. These chapters are kinda short, but lots of fun to write! Please read, review and give me suggestions!

* * *

While eating their dinner, something disturbed them. They all heard a voice that made them drop their spoons' of Rapunzel's stew. A young girl's voice said, "I wish to be a guardian!" This made them all surprised... Jack suddenly stood up, looking at the other Guardians. "We must fulfill this wish, Guardians!"

The rest of the Guardians stood up and made their way to the tower's window. Jack pulled on his blue hoodie, Merida grabbed her cloak, bow and sheath of arrows, Hiccup grabbing his vest and Rapunzel taking her frying pan and pulled Jack's old brown cloak that he saved just in case the hoodie ripped. They headed out in the direction that the voice came from. They headed across the great Atlantic waters and into a vast land heading south. They dropped themselves into the city that Jack called Miami. They walked the beaches to a place by the river. A young girl (compared to them) that looked the age of sixteen was lying on the boxes and looking up into the sky with both hands under her head. The girl heard rustling in the boxes nearby and quickly got up, drawing a sword from underneath the boxes. "WHO'S THERE?!" she yelled.

The Guardians were overwhelmed on how the girl reacted to their arrival. Maybe they were too loud? The girl looked around in curiosity wondering if she was just hearing things or that she actually heard the noise. Maybe her loud voice made the person flee! She held the sword with both hands and looked around the area, moving toward area with sound. Someone stepped out of the area, whom she figured was Jack Frost. Three others followed a friendly gesture from Jack and blinked.. 'Why are the newest Guardians here..?' she thought with a hint of curiosity. "You must be wondering why we are here," said whom she thought was Hiccup, seeing the black dragon curled around him. "Y-You guys heard me, before? When I said I wanted to be a Guardian..?" It made Jack laugh as the girl turned a shade of red and turned away. "Of course we did! We're here to pick you up so you can get trained! Of course.. Well.. What is your name?"

With a quick reply, the girl said, "Molly Summers, sir."

"Molly Summers..." Merida said. "You can use that sword of yours, right?"

Molly swung in with her right arm into the wooden boxes, stabbing into them. "Yes, I can use it. I also noticed something unusual. Whenever someone sees me, they get to be in a great mood, no matter what I'm doing."

Rapunzel giggled. "Even if I'm a Guardian, it made me smile to see you, Miss Molly!"

Molly found this the most unusual thing because the Creativity Guardian didn't KNOW her at all! The long blond smiled at Molly's reaction. "Molly," said Hiccup. "We are here, presenting ourselves to you to ask one question. Would you like to be a Guardian? I have a feeling people already believe in you as some kind of guardian." Molly replied to that. "I have books written about me like, 'The Girl By The River' and others. But of course I would like to be a guardian!" she said with a high-pitched voice. After that, she heard a big 'BANG' noise and all she could see was darkness...


End file.
